helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamura Meimi
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Isesaki, Gunma, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-Present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = zetima |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = S/mileage, MobekisuJ}} Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) is a member of Hello! Project as a second-generation member of S/mileage. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 Summer ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert on August 14, 2011. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2009 In August, Tamura participated in Shugo Chara! the Musical as Yuiki Yaya. She worked alongside her future co-members Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, and Fukuda Kanon around this time. 2011 On August 14, Tamura Meimi was announced as a S/mileage sub-member at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert On September 15th, 2011, Tamura posted her first blog post on the S/mileage Sub-member's official blog, and called it "Heart Pounding" On October 16th, Tamura, along with the other S/mileage sub-members, were announced as official members, becoming second generation members. 2012 On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 On April 14, S/mileage 2nd Generation had a fanclub event. On Sptember 20 in the official fan club of Hello! Project, anunced that Tamura Meimi will have a event to celebrate her 15 years. The special event will be called S/mileage ~Tamura Meimi Birthday Event 2013~ , which will feature two performances on October 29 in Tokyo. The event will feature many games and also a mini-live. On October 13, Tamura Meimi's grandmother passed away. Profile Stats= *﻿'Name:' Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) *'Nickname: '''Meimei (メイメイ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Isesaki, Gunma, Japan *'Height: 159cm *'''Western Zodiac: Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage Submember **2011-08-14: Submember **2011-10-16: S/mileage Full Member **2011-10-16: Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 2 years *'S/mileage Color:' Green *'Hello! Project groups:' **S/mileage (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Subject:' Music, art *'Favorite Animal:' Loves all animals. *'Favorite Color: '''Loves all colors *'Favorite Food: Squid soumen, plum konbu, scallop strings. *'''Favorite English Phrase: "For you" *'Hobby: '''Playing with her dog *'Special Skill: Room arrangement, sports, doing hair. *'''Strong Point: Being energetic *'Weak Point:' Being rough and openhanded *'Audition Song:' ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *'Looks up to:' Niigaki Risa, Hagiwara Mai Singles Participated In S/mileage *Tachiagirl *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Choto Mate Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!/Yattaruchan Discography Fanclub DVDs *2012.08.27 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.05.27 Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi Birthday Event Photobooks Digital Photobooks *2012.07.31 My Lovely Dogs (with Shimizu Saki and Fukumura Mizuki) Works Film *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Misaki) TV Programs *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Theater *2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (as Yuiki Yaya) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Constance and Marion) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Magazines *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (with Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho) Trivia *She was in the Shugo Chara Musical with Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, and Wada Ayaka from Shugo Chara Egg!. She played the role of Yuiki Yaya. *Her audition number was 13. *Shares a birthday with Morning Musume member Fukumura Mizuki and former Coconuts Musume member Kimura Ayaka. *Her special skill is room arrangement. *She is good at imitating, synchronized swimming, and goldfish *She is the youngest member of S/mileage. *She used to have the longest hair of any S/mileage member. *She was born after Morning Musume was formed. *Looks up to Hagiwara Mai and calls her senpai. *Wants to do a duet with Hagiwara Mai. *On her days off from work, She spends most of her time, playing with her dog. *Tamura quoted "I'm still a novice and singing and dancing but, I'm trying my very very best everyday to improve". *Her older sister is Tamura Karen. *She said that in her previous life she thinks she was a sloth, because she likes to sleep alot. *She said if a thief came she'd feel that Tanaka Reina would come protect her. *She said if she could be another member, she said she would be Tsugunaga Momoko, because her overall personality is cute. *Describes her personality as loud. *Has a half Shihtzu half Miniature Dachshund breed dog named Ponchan. *Kept a dog she found in a cardboard box in January 2012. *In Team Okai she covers Ishida Ayumi. *She likes Chickadees. *Fukuda Kanon gave her a Chickadee donut. *She was close friends with Kosuga Fuyuka. *She tends to her bangs because she doesn't want to keep up plucking her eyebrows. Gallery Tamurayattaruchan.jpg|Tamura Meimi, June 2013 TamuraYaon.jpg|Tamura Meimi, May 2013 295ac0e2feb98234886b470.jpg|Tamura Meimi, August 2011 Tvxdu.jpg|During the S/mileage Audition 2011 Meimi_tamuratop1.jpg|Tamura Meimi Meiminoyaya.jpg|August 2009 in the Shugo Chara! Musical Honorary Titles External Links *2nd Generation S/mileage Member Blog it:Tamura Meimi Category:S/mileage Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Hello! Project Category:2011 additions Category:1998 births Category:October Births Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Members from Gunma Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Green Member Color Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ